


Safe At Home - Author’s Note

by Polar534



Category: gen - Fandom
Genre: Literally just an author’s note..., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polar534/pseuds/Polar534
Comments: 40
Kudos: 177





	Safe At Home - Author’s Note

**_ THERE WILL BE A PART TWO!! _ **

Alright, now that everyone has dropped their pitchforks and torches, let me explain myself better.

There will be a part two. I’m a dramatic bitch but even I’m not _that_ cruel. Safe At Home is the biggest project I have ever tackled and to continue it in the best way possible I knew I had to split it in two. It just made sense to break it here for… well obvious reasons.

Alright Polar. If you plan on making a part two, why haven’t you changed SAH to reflect that?

Well, that’s simply because I’m taking a small break. Don’t worry, I know how scary that sounds, but the notes and summary and even ending for part two is already written down in various different note apps on my phone. The ideas are in place. I fully intend to tie up all loose strings I weaved in SAH. I’m excited to continue the story.

But sadly, I also have… a job. Ew. Gross. I know. The thing is, working in the pet boarding service means that we stay open on the holidays. Which also happens to be our busiest time of the year. I’ll be stressed and exhausted for the next couple of weeks _at least_ and probably shouldn’t be splitting my time with writing, even if I really really want to.

The thing is, I don’t know when I’ll be back with updates. So until I have a better idea of that, I figure it’s a lot less confusing to keep SAH as a singular fic until I have the first chapter posted of part two. Which, won’t be going up until I know I can keep updating it as frequently as you all know I do. 

I know Ao3 isn’t really a social media platform of any sort, so if you’re worried about missing out on when I do start posting chapters for part 2, you are free to follow me on Tumblr @Polar534. (Link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/polar534 )

Trust me when I say I HARDLY use it. I’ve had it for years and I think have posted and reblogged maybe a total of 5 things. So you don’t have to worry about me spamming your dash. As soon as the first chapter goes up, I’ll post it on my Tumblr. 

I’m also currently working on a “Hockey AU” that I may drabble about on there if I ever get the confidence to post it outside of the discord I’m in (BTW shoutouts to all of my friend’s there, y’all are too good to me.) I also plan on turning all of the drabbles I have down for that into a fic one day as well… so… yeah. I’ve got projects. Plenty of projects. ;w;

If you want something that may be coming up sooner, I have the idea and beginnings of another Lumity fic (a one-shot this time) based on a wonderfully heartbreaking concept art by @Mizozoe on Tumblr that I posted on my dash. So you can feel free to check that out if you’d like. I plan on posting it to Ao3 when it’s complete so you can also look forward to that if y’all crazy people still somehow want to read anything else by me.

But… yeah. That about does it for the answers part of this note. I know I’m kinda hit or miss on answering comments on SAH (mostly because your kind words always leave me with just an empty screeching of unworthiness in my brain that cannot translate well to actual you know... words), but if you have any questions you want to ask of me _please please please_ leave them on this note and I promise to answer all of them to the best of my ability!! 

I hope that explains some things. It doesn’t make up for leaving you all on such a MASSIVE cliffhanger though and I know that. 

Which is why at the end of this note, I’ll be posting a sneak peak at part two of SAH: “ _A World Apart_.” Keeping in mind of course that the scene is probably going to change just a slight bit as I edit it down and prepare to post it for real.

Now you can skip down to it (I’ll do my best to break the page so it’s obvious when it starts) or… you could indulge me for just a little longer.

As I have to say thank you once again. I don’t deserve the support and love you all have left on SAH. I just don’t, but I’m not taking it for granted. For something that was simply supposed to be a post-episode wrap up, the idea that I could run with a project of this size and still have people looking forward to reading it…

It blows my mind. 

I love writing. 

I really do. It’s fun getting all of these ideas that constantly bounce around in my head out onto the page. And then to go on and share them and to have them be received so positively has me making unholy noises. Trust me, even my friends and coworkers have caught onto the change in me since I started posting and updating SAH. It’s been so nice to share this side of me that they’ve never really seen before.

Just... holy crap the support I have received on this thing is insane. I know I've mentioned it a billion times already but SAH was supposed to end at Chapter 8. It wasn't supposed to take any creative liberties. I merely wanted to take a moment to give Luz and Amity a chance to bond over the events of YBOS because I felt that we probably wouldn't receive that when the show picked up for season 2. Then 8 became 15 and I didn't know how or where to end it. 

Then I wrote Blue and suddenly all hell broke lose in my mind and I had NO control. I just wanted to keep writing. Keep going with the plot I had now devised and an ending I could only barely see. 

I know alot of you in the comments were theorizing on my "solution" to Amity's home situation. Well. There was always a hint to my true intentions at the top of each and every chapter. 

"Safe At Home."

Originally meant to be a reference to Luz's feelings about her mom being safe from Belos behind the portal. It changed from the moment Odalia first laid a hand on Amity. 

Amity's solution to her safety was never going to be found in the Boiling Isles. Luz only just figured that out in the very end. 

Now the only place that's safe for these 2 wanted witches is the one that Luz never felt was truly her home. 

Now with that ominous sentence hanging over your head... I just want to thank you all once again. 

I LOVED writing this. I adored it. I haven't had this much fun writing in so long and thats mostly thanks to just the incredible response you all have given me. It literally has never once felt real that anyone could like reading my stories. 

But apparently some people do.

It's... an incredible feeling.

I mean, I practically threw my phone across the room when SAH hit 1000 kudos. 

So. Thank you. Thank you for putting up with this long as shit fic! Thank you for putting up with my long rambling end notes and my dramatic love for cliffhangers. And thank you for just... giving me a shot.

Oh! And of course, I have to thank the source material itself. The Owl House is a wonderful grab bag of possibilities with loveable characters that I just can’t get enough of. 

Anyways, I’m about to keep repeating the same things over and over if I don’t wrap this note up soon. Just I want you to know how incredibly grateful I am to everyone who even gives any of my writing a chance. I don’t deserve you. 

_**Thank you.** _

And now… I present to you, a sneak peak of Part Two of SAH:

**************************************************************************

** A World Apart **

Chapter 1: Safe At Home

As soon as Amity's eyes had adjusted to the new light of this different world, she whipped around, wrist still locked in Luz's grip and faced the portal. Or... where the portal was. There was no door. No shimmering glow or a single hint of anything even remotely magical. 

Amity turned back to Luz slowly. 

"Luz... what did you do?" The witch asked with growing horror. 

"Did you mean it?!" Luz asked suddenly, barely letting Amity finish. 

"I mean it doesn't really matter anyways. Whether you like me or not. I wasn't about to let you... I couldn't let them..." Luz spiraled clutching onto Amity's wrist even tighter. 

Her mind was swirling with all the horrible things Belos and Odalia had threatened. She could barely think. What if Odalia had gotten to Amity? Luz was barely able to focus her eyes, staring at Amity but not really seeing her. The bruise had been gone for awhile, but Luz could still see it, the mark forever seared into her memory. 

It made her sick. 

Despite that, what if Belos didn't keep his word? What if Luz had just left and Amity... Amity had been...

"Luz!" Amity yelled as Luz's legs gave out from under her. She felt her knees hit wooden flooring and heard it creak as Amity knelt beside her. 

"I wasn't ready to say goodbye." Luz admitted, a hollowness entering her chest as she realized that the portal, the Isles, it was all gone.

She took a few breaths. The pain from her loss spread to her limbs, it hurt, but it calmed the restlessness in her mind. She looked up at Amity. There was a little bit of sunlight streaming through a hole in the ceiling and it lit up Amity's watery eyes. They were all Luz could see. 

"And now you're trapped here. Oh titan... Amity, I just kidnapped you!"

Those amber eyes widened. Then the witch began to giggle. 

"Amity!!" Luz yelled, her eyes narrowing. "This is seriously bad! Why are you laughing?!"

"I'm sorry." Amity breathed in between giggles. "I'm sorry. It's just, I told you I liked you and your first reaction was to drag me into another dimension and then worry about how you kinda sorta, technically, kidnapped me. I don't know what I really expected though. I mean, you are _Chaos_ after all." Amity's giggles slowed as Luz’s eyes widened. 

The witch's pale hand hit her face as she shook her head.

"And the timing. Oh titan. What was I even thinking?! I just knew... I knew you were in danger. I didn't even think. The electricity was out of my fingers before I could stop it. I knew you had to go back. With your mom's deadline coming up, and Belos controlling you... we weren't going to get another chance."

Amity trailed off as Luz continued to stare. 

"I'm sorry." Amity apologized quietly, removing her hand and looking down at the ground. Luz's heart twisted as those amber eyes left her own. 

"I just... you can't." Luz stuttered, trying to process her feelings. 

"I can't help it. I've tried, I've tried to convince myself over and over that it was all nothing, but-"

"No! That's not what I mean." Luz stuttered, looking at the wooden floor below them. She knew she couldn't look at Amity right now. It would hurt too much. 

"Amity you're amazing." The human breathed. "You're incredibly talented and like crazy smart. Despite everything you've been through and what your parents tried to turn you into, you have _suuuccch_ a good heart." Luz's voice grew more and more quiet as she confessed. "Not to mention you're absolutely gorgeous."

Luz shifted. She finally was able to peel her hand off of Amity's wrist. She felt herself scoot away from her friend as she gripped tightly to her own arms. As dangly and awkward as they were, Amity wouldn’t want them near her. Getting in her way. Especially now.

"You can't like a nobody like me." Luz croaked out. Her voice barely audible even in the silence of the cabin. 

"I meant it." Amity replied quietly after a short pause.

Luz forcibly peeled her eyes upward and met with Amity's amber ones. 

They were completely serious. 

"Earlier you asked if I meant it, right? I did. I meant everything I said. You're not a nothing Luz. Not to me." Amity cracked a smile, although it seemed painful. "Do you know just how many pages of my diary you fill up? How much my sibling's have teased me because of how bad my crush is?"

"You... you write about me?" Luz asked hesitantly, her mind instantly skipping over Amity's confession once more. It couldn't be true. 

It just couldn't. 

"All the time. As obnoxious as it is sometimes, I can't ever get you out of my head." 

Amity reached out to gently peel Luz's arms away from body. Luz fought the temptation to flinch away from the contact. Her mind was buzzing. It was terrified. There had to be a mistake. 

Amity couldn't like her. Not like that.

No one could. 

"Luz?" Her voice came quietly. Gently. 

Luz clenched her eyes closed, holding back the tears she had been fighting. 

"I like you. A lot. You're always the bright spot in my day. No matter how bad it was before. I see you talking with Gus and Willow, or trying so hard to focus on your notes and not end up doodling one of your glyphs, or cracking a truly _awful_ joke and suddenly I can't concentrate on anything else."

***

And that’s about it… um… yeah. That little blurb has been written since early October if you can believe it. 

But you can rest easy. Our girl’s are ok, just trying to process the crushing weight of their…crushes. Hehehe. 

Hopefully that satisfies at least some of the sting of the cliffhanger I left you all on. If not… well...

_I guess I’ll see y’all next update~_


End file.
